


A cup of coffee

by beegirlprime7



Category: Night at the Museum
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegirlprime7/pseuds/beegirlprime7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK this is my first story wrote in english (I don´t have in spanish) the english maybe is not good, Is only for practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cup of coffee

A cup of coffee.

Larry Daley is a night guard o the Natural History Museum Of NY, but what happen if he meet the miniatures in a other way?. In this Story Jedediah had never seen Octavius before, but he met the romans, and of curse He hates them because the romans always attack his diorama because they said, they are like give this land for his general.

Ok this night, the third night, Larry came early to work, he is not said for no one, but his new job is incredible for he. He can talk and convivence with the all expositions, but he have a trouble with de miniatures and Jed is very, very rebel, and today is not de exception.

-Good night Jed –said the night Ward, and the cowboy see he.

-Are you back, gigantor? Well this is a surprise a very bad surprise. I thought it would not last another night , nobody does… Nobody except these old guards.

-And me –said Daley with a smile –I decided try another night.

-Good for you –The cowboy cross his arms annoying.

-What happen? Are yo disgusted? –Larry sat down in a bench, infront Jed.

-What do you care? Is my problem – He puts his Stetson infront his eyes.

-Well if you said me, maybe I can help you.

-Can you help me? Please don´t made me laugh –he gives to Larry a very cold laugh.

-Yeah, first you need to calm down, and next, you could tell my what is your problem and maybe you can take a long walk, the museum is big and I Think, walking here could help you –Ok this is a big surprise, Jed open his eyes big and his mouth and see the guard.

-You… you .Can you let me see all the museum? –he saids.

-Yes. But you need to say to me what happen –Jed gave a sigh.

-Is the romans, he always attack me and my people. He said to me he likes my land because they wants to give for them general. And today they have thrown us fireballs and burned some crops 

-I see, but… Do you tolk about this with the roman general? –Jed nodded –Why?

-I don´t know him, I never see him before. He always send his people and I only knew his name –Larry smile.

-What is his name? –he asked.

-Octavius… and I though he is an old  person, and fat, and very grumpy… I always Imagine him sit infront a big table and swallowing all the food they serve him , while his people starve.

-That what twell that's what you think Jedediah.. Ok –he grab the miniature and he puy in the floor –Take a walk… I am going to talk with Octavius, and I going to resolve the problem, ok ? –Jed nodded again and He started walking in the great museum.

Larry gave a sigh and he walks to the Little roman city.

-Excuse me, please –he saids to a Little roman.

The Little roman was surprise and then he puts his small sword infront the night guard.

-Woa!, take it easy. I only want to have a few words with Octavius, Can I talk with he?.

-Nobody talks with our general, big boy, we all protect he.

-I know, I don´t hurt he I promised, please, could you take him here? –Roman thought for a moment that order and then nodded.

While Larry waits the general, he saw the other dioramas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The roman walked to the barracks of the Roman army.. and se Octavius here.

-General! –he saids and Octavius turn and walked to him.

-What happen my dear friend? Do you have something for me? –the other sais yes.

-The night guard needs talk with you –Octavius crossed his arms.

-I don´t want to go –he said – I have nothing to talk to any of them.

-But, my General, he is a new guard, and he looks polite –with this Octavius uncrossed his arms.

-Really? I can´t believe this… Marcus I need a Horse!! –He ordered and another roman gave a White beautiful horse to Octavius –Thanks my friend.

The general rode the horse and headed toward where the guard was waiting.

-Good night –said the roman and Larry turned to see the general.

When He saw the general he was shocked. Octavius was not as Jedediah had described.

-Excuse me.. Are you Octavius? –the small roman nodded and smile, this smile was very polite and cute.

-You are the new guard –he says –I am glad to meet you.

-I am a glad too… well I have a ask for you –the Roman dismounted and approached the guard.

-Yeah right … How can I help you? –Larry took him and put in his right hand. –Can you stop your attack above the old West diorama? -at that Octavius looked puzzled. 

-Sorry, but I don´t understood .I never attack the old  west diorama –he said.

-Ok you do not but your people if attacked –at that Octavius gave an annoyed sigh.

-Sorry about that. I am going to talk with my people, I promise it will not happen again –Larry smiled.

-Ok … do you want to take a small walk with me?, we need to found the old west leader, We must tell the good news –the roman nodded.

-Ok  -both toured the museum, until they found Jed in a mineral room.

-Jedediah –the Little cowboy turn on his feet and see Larry.

-Oh, is only you Gigantor. What happen? –he approched.

-Well I had a small talk with Octavius and he has said me that promises not attack your diorama again -

Jed smiled disbelievingly.

-Really? –he asked.

-Really. He said this to me, I promised –he puts his right hand in his chest –and now Jed. I want you to meet the Roman General –He puts Octavius infront the cowboy.

-Hi –said the roman and Jed could not believe what he saw, the roman is very handsome, attractive, thin, very cute and Young.

-Are you Octavius? Really? –He can´t believe that.

-Yes I am Octavius –he said.

-This is not true -to the surprise of cowboy, Larry could not help laughing.

-Ok boys, I let you, please play nice, I need to see the other expositions –the two miniatures said yes.

-Ok, what would you like to do? -The roman turned to see the cowboy.

-Do you want to drink a cup of coffee with me? –he asked and the Little roman smile.

-I would love to.


End file.
